


Dizzy

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emergency room, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: An attack on Robin leads….
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Dizzy

He didn’t remember diving down the stairs to get at the man attacking Robin.He didn’t remember hitting his head on the railing on the way down.He was told these things later.He did remember waking up to find he was cradling her in his arms, a bruise already darkening her temple. Her eyes were closed and he was frantic as he pulled out his phone, miraculously undamaged by the excitement, and called 999 and then Wardle. 

He insisted they go in the same ambulance so he was with her when she came to in the A&E room at St. Thomas’ Hospital.Her attacker was already handcuffed and being treated for a broken leg elsewhere.He had hoped the guy had broken his neck, but no such luck.Wardle said the guy was apparently the one attacking women in small offices all over London, but he probably wasn’t going to be doing this any more after being caught in the act by a flying private detective and his partner. 

She was able to tell him that the attacker had pushed his way in after she opened the outside door.She’d immediately set off her rape alarm and begun to fight back when Strike took his swan dive down the stairs, landing on the attacker and apparently breaking his leg with his bulk.But she was too dizzy to tell him more right then. 

The nurse hadn’t separated them so they were on beds in the same small area when Matthew arrived.He immediately started shouting at Strike and Robin, and the nurse threw him out.Strike could have kissed the big no-nonsense woman.The small Asian doctor who arrived next took his time looking them both over well, flashing lights into their eyes, examining their bruises, asking them if they were dizzy or nauseous or had forgotten what happened.Strike was honest that he didn’t remember the attack.Robin remembered everything up to just after being struck on the head by her attacker, which knocked her down and out briefly.Robin said she felt a little dizzy and had a slight headache.Strike said he was ok, just didn’t remember his dive down the stairs to save Robin.The doctor decided both should get a CT scan and left them to look after each other.

“Are you all right?”they asked simultaneously.“Fine,” they both said simultaneously.They both smiled and sat back on their beds, relieved.The big nurse took Robin away for the scan first.She came for Strike before Robin returned and when he anxiously inquired as to her whereabouts, told him that they were both going to be parked in an unused room for a bit “under observation.”He didn’t feel at ease until he joined Robin in a small room at the end of a corridor.There were two beds crammed into the tiny space. Robin was propped up in one, looking pale, with a bandage on her head.Strike felt rather pale himself but he managed to scramble up on the other bed, and sighed.

That’s when Robin told him about the attacker and his heroic attempt to save her.“You did a perfect belly flop right on top of him.You hit your head on the hand rail, though. I don’t remember anything else.I was seeing stars after he hit me and I blacked out.” 

The big nurse reappeared with water bottles and Tylenol, telling them both to stay quiet and still.“No sleeping,” she ordered.“Stay awake.”They obediently lay back on their beds and looked at the ceiling.Then Robin reached across and took Strike’s hand.They held on to each other for a long time, giving each other comfort through their fingers.Strike felt a little dizzy, but not from hitting his head.He was dizzy because he was touching Robin.Her long elegant fingers were stroking his big hand.He stroked her wrist with his thumb, trying to send healthy thoughts her way. 

The big nurse came back to check on them.Robin asked for the bathroom and the nurse took her away.“I’m going with, just to make sure you aren’t dizzy.”When she returned Robin to Strike, he realized he should visit the restroom as well, so the big nurse steered him in the right direction, then guided him back to Robin who he found sitting on her bed, legs over the side, looking at the floor.“Are you dizzy?” he asked anxiously as he sat down beside her. 

“No,” she said, “Just thinking.”Strike put his arm around her shoulders and they sat together a long time, both contemplating the floor.Robin put her arm around his waist, and gently kissed his cheek.Strike closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle touch of her lips.Then he kissed her cheek in return.They sat some more, saying nothing, just being together, arms around each other.That’s how Nick found them when he came to collect them both. 

How do you feel?” he asked anxiously, looking from one to another.“Dizzy,” they said together and then smiled at each other.They held hands in the back seat of Nick’s car as he drove them to his place so he and Ilsa could watch them all night.They were fine.They’d only just lost their hearts to each other.A major symptom of new love is dizziness in the presence of the loved one, you know. 


End file.
